


Power

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: It’s since the incident that Nero has heard it, that voice.A short story about Nero, his arm and that weirdly familiar voice that demands more power.





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to write something about Nero for a long time, and so here we are.  
> I wished we saw more of how he was before the game, his reaction to the voice he says he's started to hear since his arm changed.
> 
> I wanted to play a bit with this voice, leaving ambiguous if it's actually the voice of if it's Nero, if it's Nero but he's conditioned himself to believe that it's the voice, or if it's the voice that's influencing Nero's thoughts.

It’s since the incident that Nero has heard it, _that_ voice.

It’s usually just a subtle murmur, and if he doesn’t really pay it any mind it can even feel like it’s not there.

 

Sometimes, however, it’s overbearing.

It’s a shout, some sort of infernal noise, a voice familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. Sometimes it feels like it’s his, sometimes it’s seems more to be the voice of someone else completely.

 

_Power. Give me more power._

 

It never says something else. It’s always these words.

 

Nero knows that it must be all connected to his arm, whatever it is.

He wonders if he should tell anybody – maybe Kyrie, or Credo – but he can’t… He’s too afraid.

 

_If you had power you wouldn’t be afraid._

 

Even as some bullies start to bother Kyrie, or anyone else for the matter, on the streets, the voice echoes in his head, because if he had power, this wouldn’t be happening.

 

What kind of power is it talking about, anyway?

Nero doesn’t mean to brag, but he knows he’s strong, that his arm is so powerful that the Order would have way less problems if he decided to openly use it.

It’s not like he can go around being like “Oh yeah, an incident transformed my arm into this whatever-it-is thing and now I can do stuff with him” however. They would consider him an enemy, that’s for sure.

 

But he isn’t a demon… Isn’t he?

 

He tries to ignore it, as much as someone can ignore something like this, but he can’t deny it, that damn thing is driving him crazy.

He’s searched for answers when he’s alone. He even went to the city library countless of times, but he’s found nothing. Maybe the archives of the Order have what he needs, but he would have to justify his presence there.

 

No, he can’t risk it.

He can’t risk Kyrie finding out about what he is – or may be, he doesn’t know – and he doesn’t want Credo to find out either.

They’re his family and he doesn’t want to lose them.

 

 

Those are his intentions, but then everything goes down.

He’s on his own now, so why shouldn’t he use his arm? The faster he can manage to clean this mess, the faster he can go back to Kyrie and Credo.

 

This mansion really is something else. It’s so weird…

It’s like a voice’s calling to him, a familiar voice, even though he doesn’t still know who that is.

Could it be that he’s going to find the answers he’s looking for there?

 

He sees the sword. The voice gets louder.

It’s broken and still Nero can feel a great power coming from it.

There’s something else too… Something close to him…

The sword. It’s calling him.

 

He needs it.

He needs its _power_.

He needs it.

More power.

 

He can’t protect Kyrie without power.

He can’t do anything without power.

 

Even if this means becoming a demon, he will accept it.

 

The voice quiets down, and when the sword is in his hands – it moved on its own – it shuts down.

It’s just him, him and… something else. Something close to him. Something familiar.

 

He’ll take this power with him. He needs it.

 

All this time, the voice was calling him. All this time, it was that sword.

It’s like it was meant to be.

 

He might’ve not found his answers – if anything he has even more questions now – but now the voice doesn’t bother him anymore. He doesn’t feel like something missing anymore. He doesn’t feel like there’s something he desperately needs.

 

He might’ve not found his answers, but he’s found _power_.


End file.
